Between Books and Words
by Mable
Summary: Five finds that Two has been writing and becomes curious to what he has been writing. After he struggles to find it he is rewarded with something quite shocking... 2x5 Fluff


**Mable: Short, sweet fic I wrote. I will warn; it is fluffy, because fluff is very soft and comfy. ^-^ Anyway, I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Between Books and Words**_

Soft humming echoed through the library in a calm and gentle tone through a voice that Five recognized as Two's. The sound of the humming seemed to somehow brighten the healer's mood and he started through the large building to find his mentor. It took quite a while to actually pinpoint the exact place where the male was due to the sheer size and unfamiliarity of the building in question. When he finally found Two he was immediately confused when he caught the other doing something he didn't expect. The Stitchpunk was leaning over a blank book and was filling the off-white pages with his writings. He was using an odd piece of metal and one of Six's ink wells to accomplish this relatively simple feat.

Still Two hummed before stopping, "Let's see… 'Cautious' is a good word. Is it not?" He asked himself and followed with a nod of personal agreement, "Yes, I'd say that would work." There was a smile actually heard in his voice and he began to jot the next few words down without realizing that the younger was there. The Inventor's apprentice approached as quietly as possible and tried to look over his shoulder at what he was writing. He knew it was private, but he was always interested in Two's projects whether they be a new tool or writing in a book. However, before he could get close enough to see anything, Two heard his footsteps and jumped a bit, spinning around to face him.

"Five! You startled me!" He smiled wider than previously and then managed to subtly shut the much bigger book with a quick motion. Five was still a tad curious, but instead spoke without asking of the writings, pretending he was oblivious to his actions, "I heard you and I wanted to see you. What are you doing?" Two abruptly waved it off with the flick of his wrist, "Just practicing my writing skills a bit." He then somewhat nudged the ink well with his foot so it was obscured behind a different book that lay only inches away from the two. Obviously Five saw this motion but said nothing about it either. It seemed that Two was very secretive of whatever was in the book so Five realized that if he wanted to see what was inside, he would have to sneak and check.

He didn't really want to sneak behind Two's back, but in a flash of Nine-like curiosity he couldn't help it. He simply had to know what Two was writing at all costs. They, being the Stitchpunks, were to be heading back to the new sanctuary in only a day so this was his only chance to do this before they left. Five timed his first attempt and right when Two was busy speaking with the others, he slipped out of the present room and began to slowly head in the direction of where the book was. He soon arrived in the exact same room where the book was earlier and was confused to find the metal piece there, the ink well there, but the book removed. It was completely gone and he was stumped.

In an act of desperation and sureness, Five actually searched for it through the room in every single crevice and corner until the point the twins crossed his path. They were in the middle of something of their own, not paying attention to him, but the event caused Five to stop searching for the mysterious book as he didn't wish to be caught so quickly. Attempt one was a complete failure in every way. Five didn't really want to give up after a single attempt to find what was plaguing his mind; though he was somewhat amused by the fact that he _had _to be turning into Nine. He waited about an hour and a half before setting out to search for the book again as to not arouse Two's suspicion.

This time Five made sure to cover much more of the library and started to spread out in every direction that he suspected Two to go for privacy. This time he succeeded in actually finding it; only a second after Two had. Finding him hunched over it and in the process of writing made the attempt yet again another failure. With Two writing in it, and obviously not willing to say what was written inside, Five realized that there was nothing more to do than leave so that he could have some time alone, and again wait so he could make yet a third attempt. He had to wait almost another full hour before Two again stopped his writing and was off doing something else, Five was able to try to find the book again.

As with the two previous tries to look, the book was again moved from its former spot. Unlike the previous tries, Five was able to find it hidden in one of the back rooms. He couldn't believe it at first, finding it relatively quickly, and looked around to see if anyone was anywhere near. Nobody was in the room and Five couldn't believe his own luck. He was internally cheering as he stepped up to the book and flipped the cover open to the first page. This was followed by him promptly shutting it. A wave of guilt passed over as Five realized he was betraying his mentor's trust in this moment. "_What if he gets mad?" _Five had never seen his mentor angry before, not once, and he wondered if he would push Two to it.

"_I just want to see what he's writing about._" Finally Five decided to just go through with it and read a little bit. If it was anything too private and personal he could stop at any time. He was slow to move the cover and let it fall open when he moved it enough. With an exhale he began to scan the words on the first page, _"I am Two, the second oldest Stitchpunk, and I am here writing about my fellow family members and such." _Immediately Five let out a relieved exhale; It wasn't anything to be upset about and nothing private at all. Most likely Two wouldn't get upset about him reading something as simple as a book about the Stitchpunks. In fact, perhaps it would flatter Two to think that someone liked his book.

Still Five didn't really want to get caught for perhaps Two would still be a bit upset. Maybe it was to be hidden until it was finished and that was why Two was so protective. Five decided to read very quickly while still taking in the details of the book. The words, written in his mentor's handwriting and in his personal style, were amazingly interesting to read and he found himself smiling as he continued on. There was a page about One and it contained a little glimpse of his past with Two, being together the longest, then a page on Two himself, two separate pages on Three and Four, and then Five found that Two had stopped writing in the middle of the next page.

It was Five's page.

It only went halfway down the page so Five concluded that this was the most recent writing. "_Five is my apprentice and absolutely one who I would consider to be the strongest of us. He has been through so much and yet still is able to stand through it all. I am very proud of him. We have built things together that I wouldn't have ever been able to make on my own. He is very bright, kind, quite shy, and a bit cautious. Though this is quite a good trait to carry when you live in the Emptiness. His kindness astounds me; sometimes I wonder how he can be so kind after how much he's been through." _Five felt himself heat up in embarrassment at the numerous kind words that were used to describe himself.

Then there was something odd in the next words and Five read the rest carefully.

"_I could lie and say that I see him like my son, like my ally, but I don't. As absolutely wrong as it is for me to feel this way for someone younger than I, I find myself honestly being drawn to Five. No, not drawn at all, much more strong than drawn. In short words; I love Five. He is the center of perfection that I will never achieve, the most pure and innocent soul ever created, and this is why I cannot tell him of my affections. The few nights he creeps into my bed, obviously not aware I am wide awake, are some of the most wonderful of my life. In the middle of the night I hold him and pretend for a second that we are more than what we are. I soon realize exactly how selfish I am thinking this."_

It was as though the whole world stopped and yet everything span in dizzying circles around him. Five was confused, alarmed, surprised, and yet had never felt so absolutely wonderful in all his life. Two loved him, actual love, and secretly Five had wanted to hear that for so long. Somehow Two never realized that Five snuck into his room only to cuddle with him in his bed and not because he couldn't actually sleep. Something inside was whirring and felt like it was hovering like an energizing light. Everything felt like it made perfect sense and Five found himself turning around only to suddenly stop, he suddenly regretted turning around, he didn't even know why he turned around, but he did.

As soon as Five's optic locked with Two's he felt a wave of fear mixed with the same unyielding guilt. "Five, what are you-…" Two cut off right when he saw the book open behind him, noticing the page it was open on, and his optics widened so much that his alarm was obvious. There was an eerie silence that felt smothering lingering in the air until Two spoke again, "How much did you read?" He asked softly and Five answered with just as soft a tone, "E-Everything." This caused the older to have another moment of shock before his emotions changed almost immediately afterwards. Instead of anger or disappointment in Five, there was sadness, "Five, I… I apologize… You were not supposed to read that."

Two looked over at the book with a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry," was all he could force out. "_Sorry?_" Five didn't understand why Two was sorry when he himself was so overjoyed about the other's feelings that he felt like he would explode. He had to say something, yet he couldn't get the words out, and tried to force them out anyway, "I-I… Two I…" He couldn't say a single thing and found a series of stuttering noises taking over all speech. The Inventor approached the book and closed it, "I should just move this." He stopped moving though, and merely touched the cover instead of moving it as he stated he would. He somewhat glanced back at the apprentice without trying to really face him.

"Five… I am truly sorry. I understand you might feel confused and disgusted, and I want you to know that I would never make any attempt to… I would never do anything to purposely make you uncomfortable. I would never want to upset you." He voice showed the absolute sadness he felt prying at his insides, somewhat opposite to Five's fluttering innerworks. Still Five couldn't speak, even though all he wanted to do was confess to Two, and found himself struggling more and more with his opening and closing mouth. Then the words finally came out, "I love you, too." They were quick, but Two obviously heard as he lost his grip on the large book that he was beginning to lift.

Two spun back towards the younger again and their optics locked once more, before again his eyes down casted, "Five, it is alright, you don't have to lie to make me feel better." Five was finding himself desperate and quickly stepped forward in a single motion. He remembered something he had heard of once and thought was a show of affection, deciding to attempt it at that second, thinking nothing of any consequences. His hands touched Two's arms as he practically lunged forward and pushed his lips to his mentor's. The latter gasped at the sudden contact, staring as he felt the fabric massage his own along with the warm hands on him, and his optics then began to fall shut.

They had kissed. When their lips met it was like a burst of fire that was burning with every extra second added to the count. When Two kissed back it was like reliving the love confession all over again, thousands of times, it was so much more than mere happiness could ever be. The apprentice took his mentor's hands in his own and gently squeezed them while lovingly stroking them with his thumbs. It was so extraordinary that they were lost like this for almost five whole minutes. There were so many emotions and Five was having actual flashes of memories that occurred between the two of them. Never, though, had a memory shown a moment that was as perfect as this one.

Then they moved away from each other to break the kiss, both finding themselves smiling incredibly wide and uncontrollably. Five was the first to say a word after the event, "I really do love you. I thought that you wouldn't feel the same so I kept it hidden." The Inventor looked like he was about to explode as Five felt like he would earlier and leaned closer so he could embrace him tightly, "I love you too, Five. So much more than you will ever know. So much more than I can explain." The healer doubted that, "Two, please do something for me." The Inventor still held onto him as he answered, "Anything, Five. What do you need?"

"I want you to put this in your book."

"Consider it done."

_**End**_

* * *

**Mable: I know it was a little cliché, but I kind of like cliché at times. I also love both Five and Two all the time because they're sweet. They go together like… Well… Five and Two. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
